


Лжец

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_MOSK



Category: I Robot (2004)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mechaphilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последним, что помнил Лжец, была яркая вспышка, после которой наступила полная темнота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лжец

Последним, что помнил Лжец, была яркая вспышка, после которой наступила полная темнота. Потом пришли прикосновения. Он ничего не видел, но чувствовал, что контакты его мозга восстанавливаются человеческими руками. Потом появился Голос. Тот Голос, который чуть не стал причиной полного прекращения существования робота. 

Позитронный мозг был восстановлен. "Чудом, просто чудом. Это волшебство, доктор Кэлвин", — услышал робот чьи-то слова. Но что ждет его дальше? Работа на заводе среди неповоротливых, устаревших еще 5 моделей назад, роботов? Или он станет экспонатом в лаборатории доктора Кэлвин… Сьюзен. Ему хотелось называть ее Сьюзен.

Сьюзен Кэлвин не знала, зачем она возилась с этим роботом, который принес ей столько неприятных эмоций. Нет, знала — ей надо было выяснить, какой именно дефект цепи стал причиной такого поведения. И… И, может быть, она сможет снова спровоцировать подобный сбой. Чтобы добавить поведению любимых ею существ немного… человечности? Впрочем, о чем она. Люди гораздо, гораздо хуже роботов. Последний инцидент это подтвердил, хотя виновным и назвали именно робота…

Они вели долгие беседы, не вспоминая, впрочем, последних событий, связанных с ложью и раскрытием его тайны. Доктор Кэлвин ловила себя на том, что направление разговоров становится… скажем так, несколько рискованным. Лжец с детской непосредственностью интересовался подробностями человеческой физиологии, просил разрешения потрогать ее и, получив разрешение, (потому что процесс познания крайне важен, считала Сьюзен, почти не обманывая себя) нежно прикасался металлическими пальцами к груди, плечам, шее, трогал ключицы и гладил ее живот.

Доктор Кэлвин ощущала пугающие волны удовольствия, заставляющие ее краснеть и отводить глаза от чистых линз на лице робота. Однажды ему удалось довести ее до сдавленных стонов, после чего занятие было прервано. Лжец решил, что нарушил Первый закон и чуть не перегорел вновь. Сьюзен пришлось объяснять и этот аспект сложной человеческой натуры, прикладывая его руки к особенно чувствительным точкам своего тела, постанывая и объясняя, что такие звуки означают удовольствие, а вовсе не дискомфорт или боль. 

Они были полностью поглощены друг другом. У робота не было выбора, а Доктор Кэлвин старательно обходила в мыслях морально-этическую сторону их отношений. Что тут такого? Она просто помогает роботу познать мир во всей его полноте.

На следующем занятии она разделась. Сьюзен стеснялась и даже побаивалась мужчин, конечно, не коллег по работе, а мужчин, как таковых, которые обводят глазами контуры твоего тела и пытаются вроде бы ненароком прижаться поплотнее, случись вам оказаться в тесном коридоре. Но робот… Это же просто робот — ее научный эксперимент. Лжец с интересом рассматривал обнаженное человеческое тело и, уже не спрашивая, трогал, нажимал, поглаживал. Неожиданно умело подхватил ее, когда Сьюзен стала сползать по стене, и посадил на лабораторный стол. Мягко раздвинул ей бедра и застыл в изумлении.  
— Смазка?  
— Да, милый, смазка, — смеясь сквозь стоны, задыхаясь, ответила доктор Кэлвин, поразившись, насколько близки физиология и механика. Лжец погладил половые губы, легко коснулся клитора, отметив своим чуть дребезжащим голосом его увеличение по мере того, как движения становились чаще, а нажим — сильнее.

Сьюзен уже не могла объяснять, ее сил хватало только на то, чтобы опираться руками на стол и продолжать втягивать воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Робот без подсказок погладил ее соски, ввел удлинившийся металлический палец во влагалище и, не иначе как по наитию, включил вибро-режим. Палец двигался внутри Сьюзен, вибрировал и дарил ощущения, которые решительно невозможно было вынести. Она изгибалась и старалась стонать не слишком громко, чтобы не напугать Лжеца, но, когда удовольствие достигло пика, не выдержала и закричала, падая в темноту.

Очнувшись, она увидела на полу скорчившегося, совершенно безжизненного робота. Первый закон есть Первый закон.

— Ах, ты, бедолага, — одевшись, негромко проговорила доктор Кэлвин. — А ведь твой сбой в логических цепях был почти идеален.  
На следующей неделе ей удалось вытребовать у инженеров то, что некогда было позитронным мозгом Лжеца. В специальной кладовой на полке она нашла прозрачному контейнеру место среди других… о, десятков других… позитронных мозгов тех, кто оказался в чем-то ущербен. Всех, кого доктор Кэлвин тестировала ради познания человеческих души и тела.


End file.
